


Ride

by taitofan



Series: Saikiiboumami Hell [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, Consent, Cowgirl Position, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut, Topping from the Bottom, reality ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: After a failed first attempt, Shuuichi brings Kokichi up to the love hotel a second time.  He knows what Kokichi wants, and that's exactly what he wants too.Although, maybe Kokichi will surprise him yet again...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This references Shuuichi's love hotel scene with Kokichi (and a line from Kokichi to Shuuichi in the game involving choking that I couldn't resist), but there aren't any spoilers otherwise. Honestly, I just really wanted to write consensual Oumasai smut!

When Kokichi had said he wanted to play a game, Shuuichi had a good feeling as to what he meant.  After all, what else could he have meant when he was pinning him to a bed in the love hotel?  Regardless, there were a few things Shuuichi hadn’t expected.  Namely, being stripped down to his underwear and having his hands handcuffed behind him.  That was certainly a surprise.

“Hey, Saihara, you like this kind of thing, don’t you?”

Shuuichi couldn’t deny that he’d allowed it though.  After the last incident, he didn’t want Kokichi to run away again.  And he knew that if he protested _anything_ , that was exactly what would happen.  Kokichi would claim this was all a lie and he’d tricked him, and…  Shuuichi was just so _tired_ of it.  He knew there was something going on between them, and one of them always said something that drove the wedge a little deeper.

Well, that was going to change.  When he invited Kokichi up to the love hotel for the second time, he knew what could happen.  He’d expected it.  Now, he had to make sure that something came of it, for better or for worse.

“Y-yes,” he forced himself to answer, despite the embarrassment coursing through him.  How in the world could he deny it?  He was getting hard, and surely Kokichi could notice it.  After all, the other boy kept glancing down at his clothed erection and smirking.

“You admit liking something so kinky.”  Kokichi almost seemed shocked that he’d confessed the truth so easily.  “Well, of course you do!  You’re with _me_ after all!”

Kokichi was in a similar state of undress, only wearing his underwear, the pink and yellow stripes looking far more innocent than the boy they were covering.  He was obviously enjoying having Shuuichi at his mercy, and Shuuichi wasn’t doing a much better job at keeping his gaze elevated.  Kokichi Ouma was turned on by _him_ —that was something he wouldn’t have ever thought possible back when they first met.

“But,” he shook his handcuffed hands, hearing them jingle behind him, “you said you wanted me to make you feel good.  I can’t touch you like this.”

There was a moment of silence, and Kokichi’s face flushed before his eyes.  It was far cuter than he had any right to be.

“Idiot,” he muttered, pushing Shuuichi down against the pillows and grasping the hem of his underwear.  “Lift your hips and I’ll show you _exactly_ how you’re gonna pleasure me.”

His first instinct was to call Kokichi out on being so pushy, but his cock was fully erect now, and he could take a guess where this was going.  And god help him, he could already imagine Kokichi pounding into him with abandon, and he wasn’t sure he’d ever been so turned on in his entire life.

He did as he was told without a word, allowing Kokichi to completely strip him.  Kokichi’s eyes seemed to dilate upon seeing his erection, and he actually _licked his lips_.  Shuuichi bit back a moan as he thought about that mouth on him.  Well, maybe some other time.

“Ouma, _please_ …”

“I guess if Saihara is going to ask me so nicely…”  He shimmied out of his underwear and threw them with the rest of their clothes.  Shuuichi felt his mouth water as he finally got a look at Kokichi’s cock.  The other boy might have been small, but his penis _wasn’t_.  The thought of that going into him made him shiver with anticipation.  “Ah, but I don’t want this to hurt my beloved Saihara, so give me a second…”

Kokichi hopped off the bed, but thankfully he just went over to their discarded clothing and rummaged through his pants pockets rather than decide to run off and claim this was all a terrible joke.  With a giggle, he fished out a small bottle and held it up triumphantly.

Ah, lube.  Shuuichi was a virgin, but he wasn’t completely unprepared for the situation.  After the failed attempt with Kokichi the last time, he’d been frustrated enough to attempt a few solo ventures.  He’d only stuck a finger coated in lotion up his ass, but that hadn’t been _too_ odd once he’d gotten used to it.  Kokichi was much larger than his finger, but if he didn’t just stick his dick in dry, Shuuichi figured he could take it.  The lube was a good sign, at the very least.

Kokichi climbed back up on the bed and uncapped the bottle, pouring a generous amount into his hand.  Shuuichi relaxed as best he could, ready for Kokichi to begin preparing him.  Therefore, when Kokichi dipped the fingers from his other hand into the lube and reached behind himself to begin preparing _himself_ , Shuuichi mind reeled.

“Ouma?”

Kokichi didn’t hesitate to plunge his slick fingers up his own ass, as if he’d done it a hundred times.  It didn’t really seem like a stretch to think that Kokichi had taken his masturbation that far.  Had he used more than just his fingers?  Had he ever imagined it was Shuuichi’s cock inside of him?  He wanted to ask, but watching Kokichi masterfully prepare himself, hearing him make those little moans of pleasure…  He could barely breathe, let alone speak.

“I hope you’re ready, Saihara.”  Kokichi’s voice was breathy with lust.  “You’d better not come before I do, or I’ll choke you.”

Shuuichi didn’t have time to question if the threat held any water—Kokichi used the rest of the lube pooled in his hand to coat Shuuichi’s erection.  The touch was hot and smooth, and he moaned obscenely.  Kokichi giggled at his reaction, leaning in and pressing a small kiss to the side of Shuuichi’s mouth.

Then Kokichi climbed into Shuuichi’s lap and grabbed his erection, leading it to his entrance.  Shuuichi didn’t try to quiet his moans any longer as Kokichi slowly lowered himself—he didn’t think he could.  It was so _warm_ , almost agonizingly so.  The head of his cock went in easily, and Shuuichi forced himself not to buck his hips as Kokichi took the rest of him in.

Before long, Kokichi was fully seated on Shuuichi’s cock, and he flashed a victorious smile.

“Hey Saihara, I’m gonna move, okay?”  Shuuichi managed to nod, wishing his hands weren’t bound.  He wanted to touch Kokichi so badly…!  “Remember what I said.  Don’t finish before I do or you’ll regret it!”

All Shuuichi could do was gasp as Kokichi raised his hips and slammed them back down.  Kokichi giggled and did it again before he slowed down and found a slower, steadier rhythm.  Shuuichi wasn’t sure how he was going to last; he already felt close, and he couldn’t even touch Kokichi to help him along.  His eyes darted to Kokichi’s bobbing erection, and that certainly didn’t help matters.  He couldn’t stop wondering what it would be like inside of him.  Would Kokichi fuck him next time?  Would there be a next time?  Would—

“Hey, pay attention!”  Shuuichi let out a cry as Kokichi’s hands shot out and wrapped around his throat.  It wasn’t hard enough to hurt—it wasn’t even enough to worry him.  Honestly, it only aroused him _more_.  “You’d better not think about anyone but _me_.”

“It _was_ you,” he finally managed to say, too far gone to worry that he actually wished Kokichi would _squeeze_.  “I was hoping…  You’ll go inside _me_ next time, won’t you?”

Kokichi’s face colored again, though with all they were doing, it was a subtle change.  His hands retreated, and Shuuichi felt a pang of loss.  Another time, he told himself.  After he had time to explore all of these new urges he was feeling.

“Saihara wants a next time?  Do you really think I won’t grow bored of you after this?”  Shuuichi reminded himself that Kokichi liked to lie just for fun, but the words still made his blood run cold.  He couldn’t even school his emotions, and much to his surprise, Kokichi had the decency to look guilty.  “That was a lie!  If Saihara wants to keep having sex with me, I can oblige!”

“Good,” he replied, bucking his hips up to meet Kokichi’s bouncing.  The pleasure was getting to be too much.  It felt so good and he was so _overwhelmed_.  “I want you inside me.  I want your hands on me.  I want your mouth on me.  I want to do all of those things to _you_.  Ouma, _please_.  _Kokichi_ , please let me come!”

Kokichi moaned wantonly at the use of his given name in such an intimate setting and sped up his pace.  He rode Shuuichi’s dick as if his life depended on it, and neither could say much more.  Shuuichi could barely _think_ coherently.

“Ah, ah!  S-saihara!  Oh, _Shuuichi_.”

Hearing his name moaned so sensually was the last straw; Shuuichi came with Kokichi’s name on his lips, shooting inside of Kokichi’s ass.  Kokichi was watching him with hazy eyes, and soon they rolled back and he came with a wordless shout, his cum falling onto Shuuichi’s chest.

Neither said anything for several minutes as they caught their breath, still joined together despite Shuuichi’s softening erection.  Kokichi moved first, pulling away with an audible pop as Shuuichi’s cock left his ass.  He swiped at the semen on Shuuichi’s chest and wiped it on the bedspread, then pulled him up enough to reach behind him and hit a switch on the handcuffs.

“Trick handcuffs,” he explained, throwing them to the floor and rubbing Shuuichi’s wrists where they’d begun to leave imprints on his skin.  “I borrowed them from Yumeno, but I don’t think she’s going to want them back.”

That sounded more like _stealing_ , but he decided not to bring that up.

“…Are you going to choke me?”

Kokichi cocked an eyebrow at the sudden question, giggling quietly.

“Not this time.  You did pretty well, I guess.  But you looked like you _wanted_ me to do it, so…  Maybe next time, when I’m fucking you.  Okay?”  Shuuichi nodded, too tired for his sense of shame to kick in yet.  He’d enjoyed all of that to a much too ridiculous degree to be embarrassed quite yet.  “Good, now lie down and hold me.”

“Ouma?”

Kokichi huffed and pushed him back down, maneuvering himself into his arms.  Shuuichi immediately wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, relief filling him as he finally got to touch him.  Kokichi got himself comfortable, then leaned in to press a kiss to Shuuichi’s mouth.  A proper kiss this time, which Shuuichi didn’t hesitate to return.

They kissed lazily for a while, neither paying much mind to the time.  If someone got worried and came looking, well, what would happen would happen.  Shuuichi thought their relationship had moved to a point where he didn’t really care who knew anymore.  Maybe that was the mood talking and his shy nature would kick back in when they left the hotel.  Maybe he could push though all the embarrassment if it meant making Kokichi happy.

Or perhaps there was no _maybe_.  Kokichi had been on his mind almost constantly since they arrived in that strange place, and he couldn’t deny that they’d grown close.  Close enough to find themselves in such an intimate position.  Kokichi, despite his teasing and lies, had become someone precious to him, someone he didn’t want to let go.  When they left this place, he wanted Kokichi to stay with him.  He wanted to do anything to make sure Kokichi kept his smile.

“I like you, Kokichi,” he murmured between kisses, running a hand over Kokichi’s chest and stopping where his heart was.  It was beating faster than normal.

“Stupid Saihara…”  Kokichi pulled away and looked him in the eyes—his cheeks were flushed.  “I like Shuuichi more than anyone else in the entire universe.  And…  That’s not a lie.”

Shuuichi smiled softly and leaned in for another kiss, holding Kokichi a little tighter.

This definitely wasn’t how he’d initially expected his relationship with Kokichi to end up, but there was no way he’d ever wish for anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality ensues.

“Saihara, let’s play a game!”  Shuuichi felt his face flush as he suddenly found himself with a lap full of Kokichi.  Despite their audience, Kokichi seemingly had no issues cuddling into him as if they were completely alone.  “Yesterday was so _fun_.  Maybe today I can suck your—”

Shuuichi hastily slapped his hand over Kokichi’s mouth—he was _smirking_ , that brat—but he was too late.  Everyone at the table was staring, and they all knew exactly what Kokichi was about to say.  Shuuichi’s first instinct was to deny everything, but just as quickly he realized he just couldn’t do that.  Not when he’d only _just_ gotten Kokichi to open up to him.  Not that he _wanted_ anyone to know they’d had sex, but he hadn’t told Kokichi they needed to keep their relationship a secret either.

Honestly, he was relieved Kokichi was being inappropriate and clingy rather than jealous and possessive.

“…Later.”

At his quiet reply, Kaede’s face went bright red, Rantarou was stifling his laughter, and Kiibo looked lost.  God, had he _really_ just said that?  How embarrassing!  …But Kokichi _beamed_ , and Shuuichi could admit that hiding their relationship had never been a viable option anyway.  How could he expect Kokichi to be honest with him if _he_ wasn’t honest about their entire relationship?

“Oh, so you two are, um, together?” Kaede asked, smiling supportively despite her obvious embarrassment.  “That’s wonderful!  Congratulations!”

“T-thank you.  We, ah, got together yesterday.”

He didn’t just mean having sex.  He remembered waking up to Kokichi watching him, looking oddly pensive.

“ _Are we dating now_?” he’d asked.  “ _Or are we just going to fuck sometimes?_ ”

Shuuichi had been shocked by the question—he could barely _hold hands_ without getting flustered beyond belief.  Did Kokichi _really_ think casual sex was his thing?  The question did, however, give him some insight into what Kokichi was going to need out of their relationship.

_“If that’s all you want, I’ll respect that_ ,” he’d answered, drawing random patterns into Kokichi’s back as he held him close.  “ _I’d_ prefer _if you’d be my boyfriend_.”

The relief on Kokichi’s face had almost been heartbreaking.  He didn’t know much about Kokichi’s past, and what he _did_ know wasn’t necessarily true.  He hoped that one day Kokichi would be comfortable enough to tell him the truth.

“We’re boyfriends!” Kokichi chimed in, nuzzling further into Shuuichi’s arms.  “And lovers too, right _Shuu-i-chi_?”

…Kokichi was going to be the death of him, he was sure.

“I’m sure you’ve already said enough to give everyone that impression.”  Even Kiibo had pieced everything together, judging by his blushing artificial skin.  “I don’t think they want to hear anything more about it.”

He blatantly ignored Rantarou’s, “Well, if he _really_ wants to give us the details…” and carefully dislodged Kokichi from his lap.  Before his boyfriend could get the wrong idea, he grabbed his hand, fighting off his own discomfort with public affection.  He’d already had Kokichi draped over his lap, talking about sucking his cock—he could handle this much, surely.

“Are we going to _play_ now?”  Kokichi asked teasingly.

Shuuichi didn’t bother to answer as he bid their friends goodbye and pulled Kokichi away before he could change his mind.  He yet again ignored Rantarou—“ _Have fun you two_!”—and hoped he wouldn’t die of embarrassment the next time he saw them.

\---

“We’re doing it in Saihara’s room this time?  I’m so lucky!”

Shuuichi let his excited boyfriend poke around his room.  He had nothing to hide, and it gave him enough time to gather the courage to ask for what he wanted.  It absolutely wasn’t something he ever could have said with others around, but they were alone now, and he hadn’t been able to get the thought out of his head.

“Ouma, I…  I want to ride _you_ this time.”

Kokichi froze in place, and then slowly turned towards Shuuichi.  There was a look of wonderment and pure _glee_ on his face.

“Really?  I know you said you wanted my dick in you the next time we did it, but are you sure you have the nerve to do _that_?”  His voice was teasing, but he raised a good point.  There was a difference between fantasizing about something and _actually_ doing it.  But Shuuichi didn’t want to back down now that he’d finally been able to say it.  “But I won’t say no if that’s what my darling Saihara wants!”

“I want it.”  His tone was firm, confident.  It made Kokichi grin.  “Ouma, let’s have sex again.”

Kokichi giggled and walked closer, reaching up and flicking Shuuichi’s cap to the floor.  “You don’t have to ask me twice!”

Shuuichi was amazed at how quickly they were able to completely shed their clothes.  Kokichi was the first one on the bed, and Shuuichi wasn’t surprised that his boyfriend was fully erect.  He certainly couldn’t say anything—he’d been getting hard since he’d first asked about riding Kokichi’s dick, and his erection now stood proud as he joined Kokichi on the bed.

He’d  been bound by handcuffs the last time, but now nothing could stop him from running his hands over Kokichi’s chest, past his stomach, down his narrow hips.  His skin was smooth and warm to the touch, and Shuuichi loved how it felt under his fingers.

“Saihara, I like you touching me and all…” Kokichi trailed off with a moan when he bent down and pressed kisses to the inside of his thighs, purposely avoiding Kokichi’s erection.  “…but if you want my dick hard enough to go up your pretty ass, you might not want to tease me _too_ much.”

God, Kokichi was cute when he was honest.  Embarrassing, but cute.

“Alright,” Shuuichi conceded, reached over beside the bed and opening a drawer.  He pulled out the lotion he’d used to finger himself after the first disaster at the love hotel.  “Help me?”

Kokichi eagerly took the bottle, and not for the first time, Shuuichi found himself pushed to the mattress with Kokichi looming over him.

“This’ll probably feel weird at first,” Kokichi warned, pumping lotion into his hand and dipping a finger into it.

“I’ve done that before,” he admitted, finding that it was getting easier to say such things when he and Kokichi were alone.  Just a little, but it was progress nonetheless.  “When you left the first time, after we roleplayed…  I was frustrated.  So I tried sticking my fingers in to, you know, get used to it.”

_For you_ went unsaid, but Kokichi’s ecstatic grin told him it was understood.

“Well, I’m bigger than your finger, but I’ll make sure you don’t get hurt.  I can’t go and hurt my favorite person, can I?”  He giggled and pressed gently against his anus.  “Ready, Shuuichi?”

“Go ahead.  If it’s you, I’m not afraid.”

It was only the slightest hesitance, the tiniest intake of breath, which told Shuuichi how much Kokichi was affected by his words.    He didn’t have much time to think much about it—Kokichi’s finger pressed in, and he gasped at the sensation.  It wasn’t all that different than when he had done it alone, but Kokichi was much more explorative, more eager.  He wiggled his finger around, coating Shuuichi’s insides before pulling his finger out.  He added more lotion to his finger, plus one more, and put them back in again.  It was more of a stretch, but it wasn’t completely unpleasant.

“Think you’re ready?” Kokichi questioned after a while.  Shuuichi honestly wasn’t sure, but he felt Kokichi bend his fingers and— “Oh, I think that sound means I found your prostate!  You know, last time I got the perfect angle to hit it _over and over_.  I wonder if you’ll be able to do it too?”

“O-Ouma…”  _God, he hoped so._   “That’s enough.  I’m ready.”

“If you say so!”  He giggled as he removed his fingers, using what was left in his other hand to coat his erection.  Then he lay against the pillows, his eyes hazy with lust.

“So, now I…?”  He remembered Kokichi climbing on his lap and taking his cock like a champ, but Shuuichi couldn’t fool himself into being as fearless about sex as Kokichi seemed to be.  Kokichi’s fingers had been wonderful, and sure, he’d fantasized about taking his cock, but now with it being time to actually do it…  He pushed the thoughts aside and swallowed thickly.  He could do this!  He wasn’t afraid!

“Saihara.”  Kokichi’s voice broke him out of his anxious thoughts.  To his surprise, Kokichi both looked and sounded perfectly serious.  “You know that you don’t have to do something just because I did it, right?  If you’re scared, we don’t have to do this at all.”

Shuuichi took a deep breath to center himself.  “But we already—”

“So what?”  Kokichi sat up and held Shuuichi’s gaze steadily.  “I don’t care if I’m three seconds away from coming in your ass.  If you want me to stop, you need to _tell_ me to stop, and I’ll do it.  I know I’ve given you plenty of reasons to think I’m a liar, but I’m serious.  You need to tell me if you don’t want to do something, okay?”

Shuuichi stared for many long moments, not sure what to say to such honesty.  He finally leaned forward and pulled Kokichi to his chest, kissing him deeply.  Kokichi hummed into the kiss, running his hands down Shuuichi’s back and scratching the skin gently.  Shuuichi pushed him back to his reclining position and got in his lap without breaking contact.

“Touch me,” Shuuichi murmured, pulling back just enough that their lips still ghosted against each other’s.  “Help distract me.”

Kokichi answered without words, wrapping his hand around Shuuichi’s cock and pumping it slowly.  His hand was still slick with lotion, and Shuuichi knew he’d have to act fast or he’d end up coming in Kokichi’s hand.

His heart beat wildly as he reached back and grabbed Kokichi’s erection, trying to imitate what he’d watched the other night.  This wasn’t so bad, right?  He just had to line it up and push down, and it would go right in.  Kokichi had lubed them up well, so now he just had to do his part.  He could do this.  He could!

Except when he finally brought his hips down, all that escaped his mouth was a shout of pain.

“Saihara!”  Kokichi sounded as distressed as he felt, and it would have been heartwarming if he could think of much more than how much it _hurt_.  Why did it hurt so much?  Kokichi had taken such good care of him, and it hadn’t hurt Kokichi when the positions had been switched.  What was wrong with him?  “Shuuichi, you need to calm down!”

Calm down, right.  He definitely needed to do that.  He was panicking and every part of him was tensing up, and it was probably hurting Kokichi too.  If he just calmed down and got used to it, he could go on.  He only had the head in, so if he just took the rest quickly…  He tried to push down, but his hips wouldn’t listen to him.  He couldn’t relax his body enough to take anymore without hurting _both_ of them.

His eyes welled up from the mixture of shame and embarrassment as he removed himself from Kokichi’s lap, the head of Kokichi’s erection leaving his body with a pop.  Even _that_ hurt.

He felt like such a _failure_.

“I’m so sorry,” he apologized, trying not to cry.  “I’ll try again.  I…  I can…”

Kokichi frowned, and Shuuichi’s insides turned to ice.  Had he been lying after all?  Even if he didn’t _mean_ to—it was all well and good to say something, only to feel another way when push came to shove.    Of course he couldn’t be such a tease and then _stop_ and expect Kokichi to just let him not go through with it.  How stupid of him!

“Why are you apologizing?”

Shuuichi froze, the tears finally beginning to run down his cheeks.  “Huh?”

“I just said we don’t have to do this right now.  Or ever!  I’m not going to force you into _anything_.”  His face softened and he reached out to swipe the tears off Shuuichi’s cheeks.  “It’s okay even if you never want to do it this way.  I like having you inside of me.  I just…  I like being with _you_.  No one else has tried to understand me.  Everyone is okay with thinking I’m just a bad guy, but _you_ wanted to know the truth.  Only _you_ tried to get close to me.  And no one else is as interesting as you!  Or cute!  You don’t have to prove anything to me, because I already like you.  So don’t work yourself up so much trying to do something that scares you, okay?”

Shuuichi’s hysterical doubts made him feel foolish after hearing that.  How could he have thought such terrible things?  Perhaps there were still some issues the two of them needed to work though.  A little communication certainly wasn’t going to hurt them.

And maybe if Kokichi ever showed this side of himself to everyone else, they wouldn’t feel so weary of him.  But he wasn’t about to force Kokichi to do anything either, so he mustered up a smile and nodded.

“Thank you, Kokichi.  That all means _so much_ to me.”

They’d both gone soft by that point, and Shuuichi had to force himself not to feel guilty about killing the mood.  He wasn’t going to doubt Kokichi any more on the subject.  If his boyfriend said it was okay, it was okay, and he had to trust that.  They both needed to have faith in each other if their relationship was to work, and Shuuichi wanted that more than anything.

“So, what do you want to do now?”  Kokichi asked, not offering any input, just leaving it up to him.

“Ah…”  He thought about earlier, when Kokichi had been in his lap, and the night before when Kokichi had been pressed against his side all night.  “We could cuddle?”

“You don’t have to ask it like a question!  Just say you want to cuddle!  An ultimate supreme leader is always willing to spoiler his lover!”  Kokichi was giggling as he grabbed Shuuichi’s arm and pulled him down until they were in the perfect position for him to worm his way against Shuuichi’s side.  “I like this too.”

Shuuichi almost said “ _I know_ ” but instead opted to stay quiet and wrap an arm around his boyfriend.  He liked this too.  This domestic sense of closeness was comforting.

“Ouma?” he asked, leaning his cheek against his boyfriend’s hair.

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad we’re together.”

He swore he felt Kokichi’s heart beat a little faster.

“…Me too.”

And Shuuichi didn’t doubt that for a moment.


End file.
